A conventional 360 degree, single turn, continuous rotation potentiometer cannot effectively be used as a 360 degree analog or digital encoder because the terminals on the resistance element necessarily produce a discontinuity, either because the connections at the ends of the resistance element and the necessary insulation between them limits the function angle to something less than 360 degrees or because the spaced terminals on a continuous resistance element produce a double sloped rather than a ramp sawtooth voltage. Attempts have heretofore been made to solve this problem by utilizing a dual potentiometer structure, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,850,604 and 2,959,729, for example. However, such devices have not proved to be satisfactory because of complications introduced by the potentiometer structure and the difficulty of adjusting it to provide the desired 360 degree output.